Vampire's Cold Heart
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: Halilintar menjadi vampir ketika berusia 14 tahun. Kini usianya mencapai 17 tahun. Gimana Hali bisa menempuh SMA yang dipenuhi makhluk (manusia) yang dibenci olehnya? Dan lagi, ngapain cowok bernama Taufan ini coba deket-deket dengannya! [TauHali/Slight!FangHali]


**Aloha minna-san~ Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru~ Maaf tidak meng-update 'Dare? Question? Bring It On!' *bow 90°* Maafkan saya! Saya bakalan update-nya juga! Usah khawatir ya!**

 **'My Lost Brothers' di-hiatus!**

 **Oke, yuk menerokai fic baru ini!**

 **Rated: T (bisa ke T+ mungkin)**

 **Pair: Tidak suka TauHali? Mendingan lu keluar daripada lapak ini.**

 **Warning(s): Vampire!AU, Modern!AU, Vampire!Hali and Fang, Friends!Elemental, Non-canon, OOC-ness, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Self-harm, OC(s)**

 **Disclaimer: Kalo Boboiboy punyaku, sudah ku nikahkan dia sama Fang kali :v**

 **Disarankan supaya yang punya Homophobic menjauh. Saya tidak memerlukan review daripada flamer yang menyakitkan hati.**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Prolog**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Real Summary:** Tiada sesiapa mengetahui kewujudan aslinya. Dia merupakan makhluk malam penghisap darah manusia. Sifatnya yang dingin, temperamental dan mempunyai hati keras itu sudah dikenali khalayak ramai. Sosok seorang pemuda vampir berfizikal 14 tahun(manusia) yang sangat misterius. Dia sangat membenci manusia, karena makhluk bergelar manusiu telah mengambil segala kebahagiaan yang dia punya. Tetapi adakah hatinya yang keras bak es batu itu bisa diluluhkan oleh seorang pemuda ceria nan tampan yang merupakan seorang manusia? Adakah pemuda manusia itu mampu mengubah perspektif pemuda vampir terhadap manusia?

* * *

Manusia.

Aku benci mereka.

Makhluk yang kejam.

Mereka mengambil keluarga yang sangat ku sayangi daripadaku. Di depan mataku sendiri, keluargaku dibunuh.

Iya, memang aku asalnya manusia. Punya keluarga. Punya ibu. Punya ayah. Punya adik. Hidupku senang dengan adanya mereka. Tetapi karena manusia jugalah, hidupku jadi begini. Sekarang aku hanyalah vampir yang hidup dalam dunia gelap, dunia malam.

Sungguh pun begitu, untuk menjaga identitasku di Kota Rintis ini, ku paksakan diriku untuk bergaul dengan mereka dengan ke sekolah.

Sekolah.

Sebuah tempat yang juga tersenarai dalam list-ku, 'List of What I Hate'.

Tempat yang terdapat ramai anak manusia di sana.

Sesak.

Panas.

Berisik.

Tiga keadaan yang ku benci. Terutama yang kedua. Panas.

Sinar matahari bagai membakar kulitku. Ralat, maksudku kesemua vampir. Kulit vampir memang sensitif terhadap matahari. Jika terdedah, nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Dan juga, kulit kami sedikit lebih pucat daripada manusia normal.

Dikarenakan itulah, setiap kali aku keluar dari rumah pada siang hari atau ke sekolah, aku akan menutup kesemua bagian kulit yang terdedah sebaik mungkin. Aku memakai topi. Lidah topinya ku tarik sehingga menutup separuh daripada wajahku agar cahaya matahari tidak membakar kulit mukaku. Aku juga memakai sarung tangan dan jaket berhood. Tudungnya aku naikkan supaya menyembunyikan telinga seperti elf-ku. Untuk sepatu, aku tidak memakai sepatu biasa. Sebaliknya aku memakai converse.

Ramai warga kota ini yang mengenaliku daripada pakaianku. Siapa yang ingin memakai jaket pada suhu agak tinggi begini? Tiada siapa-siapa. Kecuali aku.

Di sekolah, aku selalu saja berjalan dengan kepala menunduk walaupun lidah topiku sudah menutup wajahku. Ini karena mata beriris merahku. Siapa yang punya mata berwarna merah scarlet ini? Merah bagaikan darah. Beberapa orang pelajar di sekolah sempat melihat mataku.

Mengerikan.

Begitulah kata mereka.

Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah berucap untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka karena dua gigi taring atasku yang agak menonjol. Jadi kalau aku mau berucap pun, aku akan menundukkan kepala dan tidak memandang wajah orang itu.

Soal usiaku, aku sebenarnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun, tetapi fizikalku berusia 14 tahun. Manusia yang menjadi vampir tidak akan berubah fizikalnya. Aku menjadi vampir pada umur 14 tahun, jadi fizikalku akan kekal begini.

Darah.

Cecair merah pekat itu menjadi makananku. Jika aku memerlukan tenaga yang cukup atau berasa lapar, aku akan mencari korban yang pas pada tengah malam. Saat di mana warga kota sudah bermimpi indah, aku mencari manusia yang masih berlegar-legar di sini. Setelah puas mengisi tenggorokanku, aku hanya membiarkan si korban terbaring di tempat yang sama.

Mengapa aku begitu membenci manusia? Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting, bagaimana aku menjadi vampir?

Ketahui jawabannya pada chap akan datang. Si author sudah malas mau ngetik. Salahkan dia.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Eh! Si author tidak bersalah! Saya suci! Salahkan jari-jemariku yang sudah sakit ngekit nih fic :v**

 **Btw, mind to review? I would be happy if you do so xD**


End file.
